Mexican Holiday
by KatelynGibbs
Summary: When Gibbs runs off to Mexico on his own, he is caught by a dangerous enemy...whose clutches aren't as hard to escape as one might think.


**A/N:** I decided to try writing a story in a more recent timeline for once for those of you who get annoyed at all the far past things. It should be noted that, since this story is an experiment, it will contain original characters. These are _not_ to be confused with Mary Sues. I only have one story where Mary Sues are present, and that one is labeled with more warnings than a nuclear power plant.

A few things to know before you read, which, if you don't know before you read because you decided to skip my Author's Notes, you will be utterly confused about. (Unless of course you happen to speak English, Spanish, _and_ Russian)

1) Sí - Yes (I know most of you know this one, but I'm just translating everything on the off-chance that it matters)

2) Señor? Sígueme, por favor. - Sir? Follow me please.

3) Ai, dios meo, tu es estupido. Por qué siempre hacer las cosas de la manera más dura? -Oh, my God, you are stupid. Why do you always have to do things the hard way?

4) Por qué? Porque es divertido. - Why? Because it's amusing.

Now, there will be those of you who will notice that I skipped a word. That is because, while all the above translations were in Spanish, this one is in Russian. If you read any of my other stuff, you probably already know what this means. Svlotche means bastard. I'm guessing we all know who this is referring to.

So, this story is taking place after Gibbs is kidnapped by Paloma Reynosa and will be subject to discontinuation at any moment. It's just an experiment, folks.

* * *

><p>When the blindfold was removed from Gibbs's head, he found himself sitting in a tastefully decorated living room of what appeared to be a very large home. Sitting directly across from him was Paloma Reynosa, a smirk on her lips and a sparkle in her cold eyes as she folded her hands carefully into her lap. "Welcome to my home, Agent Gibbs." She said, amused. "I would ask if there was anything I could do to make you more comfortable, but...I don't really think you'd take me up on it."<p>

"No, I wouldn't." Agreed Gibbs slowly. "What d'you want?"

Paloma sat back in her chair, her smile lessening slightly. "To talk." She decided firmly. "About my father."

"Ah, I got nothing to say." Shrugged Gibbs carelessly, and Paloma's eyes iced over dangerously. "Didn't know the man myself. Can't have been a very good father if he let his little girl get involved with such dangerous people."

"You ought to watch your tongue here, Agent Gibbs." Warned Paloma lowly. "You're still alive only because I want to hear what you have to tell me. And you will tell me. Eventually. Maria!" She snapped this last in a louder voice than before and Gibbs heard the sound of light footsteps running towards them. He glanced over his shoulder and almost froze.

A woman, who looked to be about thirty and was dressed in simple clothes with an apron tied around her waist and her dark hair pinned up off her neck, was standing in the doorway. She never looked at Gibbs aside from a curious glance, but Gibbs knew she'd recognized him. "Sí?" Gibbs translated the Spanish as it poured out of Paloma's mouth and understood that he was to be brought to a room. The woman nodded and turned to face Gibbs, gesturing to him. "Señor? Sígueme, por favor." He climbed to his feet carefully, uncertain of any injuries he might have received during his kidnapping, and followed the maid back through the halls. She was silent for the whole walk, but as he moved past her to enter the door she'd opened for him, he heard her growl under her breathe, "Ai, dios meo, tu es estupido. Por qué siempre hacer las cosas de la manera más dura? Svlotche."

Gibbs smirked and glanced back at her. "Por qué? Porque es divertido." he muttered back. He bit back a laugh at the annoyed growl that came from deep in her throat as she closed the door. This could be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***gasp* Who is this mysterious woman? How does she know Gibbs? Will Katelyn be her usual predictable self and pair them together? The answers to all but the last question shall have to wait. The answer to the third? No. No, I will not. I'm being _unpredictable_ today, so there will be no pairing of any OC's with real characters They're just friends. Albeit I use that term somewhat..._loosely_. "Maria" tends to act as Gibbs's rather irritable older sister. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it annoys him more than it does you guys.


End file.
